jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Return To Jurassic Park (Special Edition)
|General}} /Episodes|Episodes}} /Characters|Characters}} /Dinosaurs|Dinosaurs}} /BTC|Behind The Chapters}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}}}} Return To Jurassic Park (Special Edition) is an ongoing fan fiction series by Ten Tailed Fox & re-edited by Diabolusaurus127. It is based upon the novels written by Michael Crichton. The plot of the series takes place in 2012 to begin with, and revolves around a new island with dinosaurs on it, as well as a new cast of characters of various professions who travel to the island, either to study the dinosaurs, or to rescue them from the island. Overview :See also: Episodes of Return To Jurassic Park (Special Edition) Twenty years after the original incident on the island of , the dinosaur population on "Site B", or , has grown to the limit. In response to this, the opens up Isla Muerta, an even larger island than Sorna, which is also off the coast of Costa Rica in the Five Deaths, to accommodate new dinosaurs. Meanwhile, back on the mainland United States, a more modern InGen has purchased Yellowstone National Park, in the hopes of opening a new Jurassic Park theme park. After having gained consent from the United Nations, seeks to help curb the population overgrowth of both Isla Sorna and Isla Muerta by taking dinosaurs from both islands to inhabit their new Jurassic Park. Despite this, a group of scientists and paleontologists have raised their voices against InGen's intentions, citing the three incidents (Isla Nublar, , and Isla Sorna) that have taken place involving dinosaurs in the past twenty years as a reason why a new Jurassic Park should not open up, and the animals should be left to their islands. Attention gets drawn to Isla Muerta when a Costa Rican Coast Guard vessel is attacked by a large animal in the waters surrounding the island. Previously, it was thought that InGen had cloned no marine prehistoric animals, as none were on their list, nor had any appeared thus far in any prior incident. A team of dinosaur experts is dispatched to the island to research what may be going on in and around Isla Muerta, and thus the series begins. Cast :See also: Characters in Return To Jurassic Park (Special Edition) :* Alexis Murphy - portrayed by . :* True Wallace - portrayed by . :* Alan Grant - portrayed by . Dinosaurs :See also: Dinosaurs in Return To Jurassic Park (Special Edition) The following are a list of known dinosaurs appearing in the Return To Jurassic Park series; * * * * * * * * * * ❋ * * * * * * ❋ - Animals with this marking beside their names are still being considered for the storyline and are not definitive just yet. Locations Outland * Isla Muerta Mainland * ** * ** *** ''Jurassic Park'' Trivia * In this series, Joseph M. Henry becomes 44th president of the United States, rather than . Category:Articles by Ten Tailed Fox Category:Return To Jurassic Park (Special Edition)